The Pain You Caused Us
by Shadows-Rose99
Summary: Check inside for summary! Please R&R and PLEASE PLEASE PPRETTY PLEASE don't flame this!


**A/N: I felt like making this! Basically it's a alternate thing for the scenes when Goofy dies then comes back! I hope you like it 'cause i like it very much! WARNING! YAOI! PLEASE CLICK BACK BUTTON IF YOU DON'T LIKE!!!! Also in this story you may picture Mickey, Donald & Goofy as humans or those half humans thing that have the ear and tail but everything else is human.**

**BTW Sorry for OOCness for Mickey, Donald, Goofy and anyone else i might've made out of char. **

The Pain You Caused Us

~ Goofy's POV ~

We just finished our battle with that Organization guy when we heard him. "Ah Ha! There you are!" Mickey exclaimed, we turned as he walked forward. He stood there glaring at us. "You sure have lots of friends to help." Mickey said with a smile, we all relaxed when we found out that he wasn't mad. "So, I guess we better all pull together and finish this battle for good!" Mickey said, we stood at attention. "Yes your Majesty!" All three of use exclaimed, he nodded and we started walking toward the battle.

I saw something up by the top of the cliff and saw it was a heartless! The heartless blew a boulder off the mountain and it headed straight towards the King! "Look out!" I called, just when he turned around I pushed him away and got hit instead.

~ Mickey's POV ~

When I got up I saw Goofy get hit by the boulder that was meant to hit me, he flew all the way over to the wall and lay there unmoving. "Goofy!" Sora shouted, the two raced over to his side while I stayed a distance away. "No…" I whispered, Donald arrived at his side first. Figures, those two are closer then anyone I've ever known. "Hey! You're the king's captain! You gotta get up!" Donald exclaimed while shaking Goofy. "C'mon! Get up!" Sora said as he got to Goofy's other side. "I'm sorry about the ice cream!" Donald said, trying to wake him up again. "Goofy?" I called to him, no answer. "Goofy…" Donald said as he put his head on Goofy's chest. "This is not happening. It can't be happening. It can't…" Sora said as he looked down. My fist tightened, those monsters took my friend away… "They'll pay for this…" I said as I looked towards the valley that the thousands of heartless were. I pulled off my cloak and summoned my keyblade, then I took off.

~ Sora's POV ~

I hear the king leave and then Donald gets up too, he charges off to get revenge before I can grab him. I stood up and looked back at Goofy, I then race off to catch up to my friends. _'I'm sorry Goofy…'_

~ Donald's POV~

I couldn't believe it! He sacrificed himself to save the king and now he's gone! I took off to revenge my friend and to make sure those heartless know what happens when they take someone dear to me. Every heartless I ran into I took out with one blast of magic, no matter how many came I could always take them out. The pain of Goofy's sacrifice must've increased my magic and the rage in me increased my strength. I ran into a crystal cave and found the king there, he was leaning against the wall and I couldn't see his face, though I can see his shoulders heave and hear the muffled sobs. I walk over to him and he turns around, his eyes are red and are still leaking tears. I think back to the time's all three of us had and I feel tears running down my already wet face. I realized that I had already been crying as I fought those that had taken Goofy away. The king slid down till he was sitting on the ground, I did the same.

"He's really gone, there's nothing we can do is there?" I ask more myself then him. He wiped away the tears nodded. "The most we can do is complete the task of eliminating those that took him away…" The king whispered in his high voice. "Yes…your majesty…"I whisper, he chuckled lightly, I looked at him, confused. "Donald…Just because I'm a king doesn't mean you always have to call me that…" He said lightly, I blinked. He was right, since him and queen minnie became the king and queen of Disney castle we always added King or Queen to their names or called them 'your majesty' or 'your highness'. "Yeah…It's just been awhile since we said your name with out your title in front of it…" I said, he nodded. "If only I had learned some sort of spell to bring him back…Then he'd be here as well…" I said sadly. "Well he's not really gone Donald…He still right here…" He said as he put a hand over his heart, I did the same and closed my eyes. It was like I could see him right in front of me, saying that he really wasn't gone.

~ Donald's fantasy (still his POV) ~

I was alone now, but suddenly there was I light in front of me. Then Goofy was standing there! I was still sitting and tears were still rolling down my face. He knelt down to me and smiled. "Don't cry Donald, I never left you and Mickey. Just as he told you, I'm always right here." Goofy said as he poked a finger at my chest, I was still crying though. "I don't want you to be in my heart though Goofy! I want you here with all of us instead! I need you to be here…" I pleaded, he smiled again as he wiped the tear off my face, which made me blush a bit. "I know you do…I do too, but I know you can survive." Goofy said calmly, his hand still on my cheek. "How do you know that Goofy!? How do you know I'll be alright with you gone!? I won't have anyone else now!" I exclaimed as he chuckled. "Yeah you do, you got Daisy, Mickey, Sora, the list goes on. Just 'cause I'm not here doesn't mean you won't have anyone." Goofy said as he started to stand up. "It means I won't have you though!" I said as I stood up to make him stay. "You can't go! I won't let you!" I exclaimed as I hugged him, I felt his arms go around me lightly. "I need you Goofy…" I said quietly. "_What_ do you need me for then?" Goofy asked me, I was blushing a lot now. "I…I need you…because…I-" Right when I was about to tell him I suddenly came out of my fantasy.

~ Normal POV ~

While Donald was having his fantasy, Mickey heard something. "Donald, someone's coming. It might be more heartless!" Mickey exclaimed, Donald snapped out of his thoughts and stood up. Right when they were about to attack they saw it was Sora. "Are you alright?" Mickey asked, Sora was catching his breath. "Yeah, I'm fine but…" Sora trailed off. "Oh Goofy…" Donald said as they closed their eyes. "Hey fellas!" Mickey and Donald's eyes snapped open to see Goofy standing a ways back behind Sora! "Goofy!" They all exclaimed at the same time.

~ Mickey's POV ~

Goofy ran over to us and held his head. "You know, that really hurt." Goofy said as he frowned. I ran over I jumped him in a hug. "Aww Goofy!" Goofy was surprised. "Gawrsh, Yer Majesty, I get bumped on the head all the time." Goofy said as I let go of him.

~ Donald's POV ~

I couldn't believe it! Goofy was there! Right in front of me! I stomped over to him as Mickey let him go. I glared up at him. He was smiling at me when I swung my staff at his knee. He was hopping up and down holding his knee. "That hurt, too!" He said to me. My glare was weakening. "Don't you ever do that again!" I exclaimed, it sounded more like pleading to me though. "What do you mean Donald?" Goofy asked, I turned away from him, mainly because I was blushing **A LOT**.

~ Mickey's POV ~

When Donald turned away from Goofy I smiled, He was embarrassed to admit he was very upset. "Yer Majesty, What's wrong with Donald?" Goofy asked me in a whisper so Donald wouldn't hear. "He's just embarrassed…" I told him, he still looked confused. "Donald was **very** upset, he just doesn't want to admit it." I explained, apparently I said it too loud since Donald turned around and glared at me. "I was not!" Donald exclaimed. "Yes you were Donald, I won't tell Goofy about how you were crying but you were upset." I blurted out, then I covered my mouth when I realized I just told Goofy that Donald was crying. "W-well you were too!" Donald said as he turned around again.

~ Goofy's POV~

When Mickey said that I was confused, atleast I think I was. Mickey said that Donald was so upset that he was crying, then Donald said Mickey was too. I was wondering about that for the rest of the journey, when Mickey got us out of the last world and left Sora and Riku behind to defeat Xemnas, I was still wondering.

As if Mickey could read my thoughts he started explaining what happened when I was knocked out, when he got to the part when Donald caught up to him he stopped. "Where'd Donald go?" Mickey asked, I looked around and couldn't see Donald anywhere. Since Mickey got me, Donald and Kairi away from danger he transported us to Destiny Islands. Kairi looked around as well, she shrugged when she couldn't find him. "Oh well, I'll just finish explaining then we'll go look for him." Mickey said and I nodded. "So when Donald came in we basically started talking, I'm not ashamed to say that I was crying though. Donald isn't either he's just embarrassed, but I think he's embarrassed because of something other then his hurt pride…" Mickey explained. It made a little sense to me, but I still couldn't figure out why Donald would be embarrassed. "Well we better start looking!" Mickey said. I nodded and with Kairi also we started searching the island for Donald.

~ Donald's POV ~

I can't believe I'm hiding, well I can believe it. Saying I'm embarrassed is an understatement, more like I'm humiliated! I'm hiding because Mickey told Goofy everything that happened, atleast no one knows about that strange fantasy I had before Sora arrived. I even know why I was so upset, I just don't want to admit it. If I did then I'd ruin everything! Everything that has formed in the years we've all been friends… "I'm such a idiot!" I said out loud. Right now I was sitting by a bent palm tree, no one could see me from the island but I could give myself away if I make too much noise. "Hey did you hear that? It was Donald!" I heard and I recognized it as Kairi! Dang it! She must be helping look for me, she knows this island well enough to know it's hiding spots. "You sure? It could've been something else." That was Mickey! Goofy must be close too then…

"Hey guys! I found him!" Goofy exclaimed, I shouted when I heard him. He was standing beside me looking at me. I hid my head in my knees, I didn't want him to see me like this. I'd started crying a bit before and didn't want Goofy or anyone to see! "Donald, What're you doing over here?" Mickey asked, I could tell that he was on the other side of me. "Go away" I mumbled and I knew they hadn't moved. "Donald, What's wrong?" Mickey asked, I knew he was trying to be a good friend but I just wanted to be left alone. "I said…Go Away! I don't want to talk to anyone right now!" I snapped, It was wrong of me but I was upset enough. I heard footsteps leading away so I thought I was alone, my shoulders were heaving as I let more tears fall. I was surprised to hear a shuffling beside me, I peaked through my arms and saw Mickey sitting beside me. I guess it was Goofy who left…

"What's really wrong? And don't just tell me to go away" Mickey asked, I could hear the concern in his voice. "I-It's nothing…I'm just upset…" I told him. "Well, what're you upset about?" Mickey asked, I knew I shouldn't lie but I just couldn't tell the truth. "You don't want to know…" It was the truth, he wouldn't want to know, if he knew what was wrong. "How do you know? I might want to know so that I could reassure a certain friend of ours who happens to be very worried…"Mickey explained. Great, Goofy was worried and I didn't want him to. "Trust me…It's better if no one finds out…" I said, he still looked unconvinced. "What's so bad that you think no one would want to know?" He asked me, I sighed. "Something that could ruin everything…" I said, he looked interested now. "Oh? And what everything would your something ruin?" He asked me, I looked away. "It would ruin everything that's formed since the day us three became friends…" I said in a flat tone. "Really? You think one little thing would ruin our friendship?" I nodded. "Then what is it?" He asked me, I could hear in his voice that if I didn't tell him he'd start to get angry and you don't want to get a keybearer angry, heck, you don't want Mickey to get angry even more. "It's…It's that…I…I'm…" I couldn't say it out loud. Quickly, I told him in a whisper then I ran off.

"I think I'm in love with Goofy"

~ Mickey's POV~

Did I just hear that correctly? Donald said he loved Goofy, didn't he? Yeah, he did. Oh! So that's what he meant! He thought that could ruin his and Goofy's friendship! Well he'll be in for a surprise when he finds out it won't, Goofy wouldn't take it seriously, and if he did he wouldn't really care. I stood up and made my way over to where Goofy and Kairi were waiting. "So? Did he tell ya what was bothering him?" Goofy asked, I tried to hold in a chuckle. "Yep, but it was something I really didn't expect!" I said. I looked around and saw Donald sitting near the water. "I'm guessing he ran by you two?" I asked, Goofy nodded. "Yep, but he wasn't watching and bumped right into me. What was weird was that once he saw it was me he ran off over there and hasn't moved yet." Goofy explained and I smiled. "Well I know what was wrong." I said. "What was wrong?" Goofy asked, I knew Donald was just too worried to tell Goofy so I thought I'd do him the favor. I told him everything that Donald told me and wasn't surprised to see Goofy look over at Donald. "So, you mean he…_like_ likes me?" Goofy asked. I nodded. Goofy then started walking over to where Donald sat, I had a feeling that Donald was going to get his secret wish.

~ Goofy's POV~

I made my way over to Donald, I never thought that he'd feel as I do. He's sitting there in front of me, thinking that what he feels is forbidden. I step towards him again, I'm only a few paces away now. "Donald?" I called quietly.

~ Donald's POV ~

I turn around at his voice, I knew that Mickey told him about it. What was left to hide? I looked up at him with my now red eyes, he isn't smiling but isn't frowning either. "Y-yes?" I ask. He stepped closer and kneeled down, I can hear my heart pounding. "Is it true?" Goofy asked, I looked down as I nodded. I felt his hand on my cheek, which was heating up fast. He was wiping away my tears, I look back at him. He was smiling at me, I yelped as he pulled me into a hug. "W-What're you doing?" I asked, I could hear the chuckle come from his chest. "I'm trying to tell you what I think of your little secret…" Goofy said. I was still confused though. Then Goofy whispered it in my ear, my eyes widened. "W-What?" I couldn't believe it. "Silly Donald…I. Love. You. Too." Goofy told me, I started to smile. I leapt into his arms even more then I already was, which ended up knocking him down.

~ Mickey's POV~

By what I saw I'm guessing they worked it out, when Donald knocked Goofy over I thought he hit him or something but then I realized he was hugging him. I walked over and smiled as sat up. What surprised me was when Donald an up to me and gave me a hug, he was very happy I guessed. "Thanks…thanks for helping Mickey…" Donald said as he pulled back. "It was my pleasure Donald, I'm just happy to see that you two worked it all out." I said as Goofy chuckled. "Sure did…" goofy said as he put his hand on Donald's shoulder. Who ended up blushing and looking away. We all had a good laugh, then we saw something fall from the sky.

~ Normal POV ~

Sora and Riku splashed into the ocean. "Sora! Riku!" Kairi called from shore, they started swimming towards her. She smiled as Sora started running up to her, then Donald, Goofy and Mickey passed her. "Sora!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed. Mickey ran right passed Sora but Goofy jumped on Sora along with Donald, they all flew down. They looked back to see Mickey and Riku smiling at them. Sora sat up and looked at Kairi standing in front of him. "We're…We're back!" Sora said with a smile. "You're home." Kairi said with her hand out to help him up, Sora pulled her charm out of his pocket and grabbed her hand with the charm in the middle. Donald, Goofy and Mickey smiled as Sora, Riku and Kairi were talking. "Well…I guess we're done now…No more adventure to other worlds…" Goofy said sadly. "No one said we can't travel to other worlds Goofy, I mean, How are we going to keep visiting Sora if we can't come back here?" Donald said with a chuckle, Mickey then smirked. "I bet you two would like to go to a world for a little _'vacation'_ hmm?" Mickey joked, Donald and Goofy both blushed while smiling.

"Those two are good for eachother." Sora said as the three looked back at their other friends. "Yeah…It's so romantic" Kairi said with a happy sigh. "Well…Atleast Donald has some protection against the wrath he's going to have when they tell Daisy about them being together." Sora said with a laugh.

~ Goofy's POV ~

Things are turning out great! Daisy wasn't as mad as we thought, Donald and me are going to take a vacation for a bit. And I finally have the love I need, Donald has been a lot less tempered since that day. People say I've had an affect on him, but I think that's what he needed all along. We visit Sora and the others too, Mickey comes along on our journeys too sometimes. He's a king first, but he's a friend first as well. I'm just glad that I healed the pain I caused to my friends…

_**The End!**_


End file.
